This Love
by KarlyJB
Summary: Darren is proud of Chris, and Chris is mad because Darren hasn't arrived to the premiere yet.


**A/N**:So this was a headcanon...that punched me right in the face after all the pictures we got...so here it is haha..Hope you guys like it...and thanks again Shelly for making me write this haha...Love you all! :)

* * *

"To see the fruits of his labor was something I wouldn't miss."

**Darren on SBL premiere.**

**DARREN'S POV**

Two years ago I didn't think such think as love existed.

Okay, I'm joking, but have you ever felt like you love someone so much, that every time you see that person your heart jumps teen feet in the air and your stomach hurts, in a good kind of way?

Well I have, and I still do.

Christopher Paul Colfer must be the most perfect human being in the whole wide world. His perfect blue-green eyes, his perfectly styled hair, his soft pale skin, his smile, his lips, his fucking everything!

But what I love the most –yes I LOVE- about him, is his hard working self.

After writing TLOS, he hasn't stop. He is already working on TLOS 2, and he just finished filming Struck by Lightning. Not to mention his endless nights memorizing the Glee script.

He is unstoppable.

Now, don't think I haven't tried to get him to sleep some more –especially because I love cuddling him- I have tried, several times.

"Baby, it's midnight" I said one time, after listening the kettle. I made a mental note to tell Chris we should buy a new one, this one is too noisy.

"I know" he smiled when he saw me, maybe it was because my hair looked like a bush, a big, giant bush. "I'll be there in a minute"

"You said that an hour ago" I said rolling my eyes playfully and walking towards him.

"I did?" he answered leaving his laptop on the couch and meeting me half way in the living room "Have you been taking the time?"

"Yes I have" my arms fit so perfectly around his waist " I have to take every chance I have to spend with my Golden Globe-Best Selling Author- Beautiful, boyfriend"

There were no more words-which I was thankful for- he grabbed me by the arms and captured my lips.

Have I said how much I love his lips?

"I love your lips" I said between kisses.

He blushed.

He looked cute when he blushed.

No not only cute, he looked adorable.

"I'll be there in five minutes okay?" he pecked me on the lips making my heart beat faster, like always. "I promise"

I nodded.

My eyes were practically closed-I was pretty tired too-, I don't even know how I made it to the bedroom. All I remember after our conversation was Chris crawling under the cover, lifting my arm so he could rest his head on my chest, I ,of course, hummed in contentment when I felt his warm body against mine.

"I'm so proud of you" I whispered and held him closer –I don't know if that was possible, but I did it anyway- "So, so proud of you"

**CHRIS' POV**

Is it normal that I'm feeling butterflies right now? I mean I've been through this million times –okay maybe that's too much- but this is the first time I'm going to have the most important people in my life and almost all the people that I admire, gathered here to watch my movie. MY MOVIE.

Okay, I'm panicking now.

And where the hell is Darren he promised he would be here by now.

"Hey you"

There he was.

"Where were you?!" I said, sounding a lot angrier than I intended.

"What? Babe, I was…"

"Where?! I've been panicking for hours, and you were nowhere to be seen!"

He walked slowly towards me. That asshole, how can he make me smile even when I feel like punching him in the face.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said looking at me with those damn gorgeous hazel eyes "But, you forgot this at home…" He dug inside his pocket and took out a silver, shiny ring, that was been hold by a thin chain.

"My ring…"

"Yup" he put it around my neck, hiding the chain and the ring under the hem of my shirt "There, no one will notice"

"I wish they could"

He laughed. Gosh, I love his laugh; maybe I should turn it into my ringtone.

"No" he simply said pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

Wait, so this is what knees turning into jelly, feels?

"Tonight is you night" he continued "Is all about you, and how much you've worked for it. Now promise me you'll enjoy it"

I took a deep breath. How was he even real? "I promise"

"Good" he whispered. I placed my hand on his cheek and caressed it softly.

"You really are a Disney prince, aren't you?" He must be, right?

"Maybe" He winked and took a step back "Now if you'll excuse, my boyfriend is about to be on that stage so…"

"You're ridiculous" I said laughing "So, so ridiculous" I couldn't help any longer so I grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

Have I said he is a really good kisser? Well, he is. And he surely knows it.

"Okay, get out of here" I pushed him gently until we were both standing in front of the door. "Now, you promise me, you'll be honest with me after you watch it okay?"

"Are you kidding? You could write a whole musical about a singing chair, and it would be amazing"

"Okay, now you're making me blush, get out, get out , get out" he pecked me one last time before leaving.

Oh, he also screamed an "I love you!" and I obviously answered and "I love you too" back.

"To see the fruits of his labor was something I wouldn't miss."


End file.
